Cell lines are being initiated from human carcinomas which are suspected of being associated with herpes viruses. These lines are to be examined for the presence of virus, primarily by means of molecular hybridization. Cells of lines that contain viral DNA will also be examined for evidence of partial or complete virus production. In order to initiate the lines, oncogenic viruses (especially SV-40) are being used in an attempt to transform the cells, selecting cell colonies of specific morphology with the use of porcelain cylinders.